


Late Night Texts

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Late Night Conversations, Late Night texts, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), SPN - Freeform, cas, casdean - Freeform, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67





	Late Night Texts

# “Hello”

_No that’s too… Ugh *Delete*_

**“Hey”**

_Shit no._

**“Hey made it to South Dakota.”**

_Not enough_

**“Hey, made it to South Dakota the weather here sucks.”**

_Omfg he doesn’t care about the weather *Delete*_

**“Miss you”**

***Delete***

_Fuck it._

**“Hey, finally made it to South Dakota. The drive wasn’t too bad but the weather sucks. I miss you so much rn. It’s cold and I’m lonely and Sam’s snoring too loud for me to watch anything. Did I say that I miss you? I wish you could have come with me, or maybe it should have been just us. I can’t stop thinking about what the trip would have been like if you had come. I can’t stop thinking about you and your weird jokes and how you laugh and your soft smiles and how fun you make this. I feel homesick. I just miss you.”**

_******FUCKING DELETE****** _

_Send? What, no. *Delete*_

**Sent. Sent? Sent!**

_Oh my God ohhhh God no nooo no_

**~Phone rings~**

_Fuck_

**“Hey Cas”**

**“I miss you too Dean.”**

 


End file.
